


Assumptions And Mothers

by MoreOfALoner



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, HBD Zuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreOfALoner/pseuds/MoreOfALoner
Summary: Bellamy Blake is minding his own buisiness when he meets a blonde mom at a bookstoreor5 times Bellamy thinks Clarke is a mother of two+1 time Clarke kinda sees itHbd Zuu <3<3
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Assumptions And Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MABlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MABlake/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Zuu!!!  
> I tried my hardest to have this ready by yesterday but here we are a day later.   
> As two forces opposed to one another this isn't either canon divergent or angsty, this is me at my fluffiest gifting you my fluffy delinquents.   
> so i hope you like it

**1 st time**

They don’t meet at a party.

They don’t meet on a club.

Or a bar.

Or any of the places that you have to dress up and make yourself look irresistible.

And it actually makes absolute sense, because Bellamy Blake does not like those places and him finding someone interesting in those places seemed highly unlikely.

Bellamy is one of those romantics that deny it all the time, he hides his romantic nature behind his stoic persona and sarcasm.

So they meet at a bookstore.

It was Monroe’s bookstore, actually, one of his very good friends. Monroe had just opened the bookstore last year and she had made it her dream come true. Since they were in high school, she used to tell him and his sister how she wanted to open a place where she could shell books but also create a safe space where people could just sit and study.

So, when she had finally gathered up enough money, to open up she made it exactly like that, all bookshelves and business in the front and in the back a little library like space.

Bellamy had gone to visit his friend maybe help her out a bit. He had ended up on a lounge chair with one of his favorite books on his hands, Atreides a legend, reading about the life of one of his favorite characters, Orestis.

He was almost at the point where Orestis gets reunited with his sister Iphigenea, when he hears the loudest sigh he has ever heard and he turns his head to follow the noise.

There in the near couch sits a blond woman with a lot of bags around her feet, she had rested her head back and her eyes closed. There weren’t any more people in the lounge.

A little smile tries to sneak on his face but he stops it before it spreads. Bellamy looks back to his book, ready to start reading again.

He keeps glancing though, wondering and trying to figure out if the woman opposite of him will be yet another of the customers who just sit on the lounge area or if she will actually use the space for the purpose it was made to.

And soon after, the third time he looked, he sees the woman opening her book, introduction to child psychology.

The smile threatens to reappear on his lips, because, yes, she is pretty and likes books, but he once again looks at his book. He had barely arrived at the point of the story where Iphigenea shares her plan with her brother and his educator when he just _needs_ to see what she is doing.

So, he glances again, only this time she looks too. He does a double take and she smiles, and this time his smile spreads on his face. He is about to set down his book and maybe actually talk to the blonde woman when her phone rings and he just looks back at his book.

She reached for her cell phone as quickly as she could.

_“Hey.”_ He listens.

_Yeah, yeah, I remember, I’m at that bookstore actually….”_ He tells himself not to be a perv and tries to occupy his brain.

_Yeah that one….”_ Well he can’t exactly not hear, so he decides to stop torturing himself.

_Listen I can’t talk for much longer there are people here trying to read…”_ Monroe had insisted that she wouldn’t make anyone leave her place because they were talking, but Bellamy decided not to share that with her.

_“No, Jasper I didn’t forget to buy you the latest diary of a wimpy kid….”_ Isn’t that a kid’s book? Could Jasper be a boyfriend?

_“No, I will not read it before you I promise you…”_ Okay there’s no way he is old enough to be her boyfriend.

_“Yes I’ll see you back at home b-bye now.”_ home??

She chuckled silently until she put her phone back on her purse and she stood up.

Bellamy just stared at her things that she left behind.

The woman headed to the counter where no one was there.

Bellamy stood up and headed there too. He looked around to spot Monroe but was unsuccessful.

“She must be somewhere around here. Can I help you?” Bellamy stood behind the counter.

  
“I thought you were just a customer.” The woman said startled

“I… I am a friend of the owner’s and sometimes I help around.”  
“Okay, then, friend of the owner’s.” she smiled all charmingly and he shakes his head. “I would like to buy the latest diary of a wimpy kid, please.”

“So, you didn’t remember.” He said before he could think about it.

She raises her eyebrow with amusement.

He runs his hand through his hair “I, I am sorry I just heard you say it on your call, I didn’t mean too, I just…”  
“No, it’s okay you were less than five feet away of course you heard me.”

“Yes.” He stood there awkwardly and when she raised her eyebrows at him, he snapped out of it.

“Right, the diary of a wimpy kid.”

And he went on providing her with the book.

After that Bellamy ran into the blond woman a few times at the bookstore.

They greeted each other and stay silent.

Every time with different books, and always with Jasper calling and asking for something.

Until finally, Bellamy decided to properly introduce himself. So, while they were reading silently, he closed his book and looked at her.

“This is ridiculous.” He started

“We sit together for hours, we say hello, and I don’t know your name.”

He understood that maybe this wasn’t the best way to have started the conversation but the woman opposite of him seemed amused.

“What I’m trying to say is, I’m Bellamy.”

“I’m Clarke.” She simply smiled.

Bellamy didn’t know what else to say “Good, okay.” He said and dropped his head back to the book that he was about to open.

“So, you’re a historian?”

She asked and he looked at her again with a smile.

“Why would you think that?” he asked,

She smirked mischievously

“Well, it’s either that or you’re the biggest nerd I’ve ever met, what with all those Greek tragedies.”

He chuckled, “I’m actually a police officer.” He said while he ran his hand through his hair.

She bit her lip as she tried to decide if she insulted him.

“And we prefer the term geeks.” He winked at her and she released her lip from her teeth.

” And what about you? Are you a psychologist?”

“No, actually I’m just trying to understand how kids think, and how to help them.”

“That actually sounds very interested.”  
They continued talking for more than half an hour until once again Clarke’s phone rang.

She excused herself and picked up “Hi, Monty. You’re done? No, of course I haven’t forgotten. Did you… okay, okay we’ll talk about it at home.”

She hung up and closed her book.

“Sorry, I have to go, I am supposed to pick up...”

“No worries, it was nice to meet you.” he smiled at her, and made a note on his head ‘ _yep she has a kid not a boyfriend._ ’

She smiled at him while tucking her hair behind her ear.

“See you Bellamy.” With that she was out of the store.

Bellamy looked at the closed door without saying or thinking anything.

And then “Damn it.” he stood up and headed towards the exit, almost running, he had a question he had to ask.

He almost touched the doorknob when the door opened and he almost crashed with the person who opened it.

“Clarke.” Her name flew out of his mouth.

“So I forgot to ask you. What are you doing tomorrow night?”

He smiled.

**2 nd time **

Their first date went perfectly. Clarke had insisted she would plan it since she was the one who asked.

That meant that it was Bellamy who had the anxiety of what to wear on the first date and what would happen if he was under or overdressed.

Octavia, his sister made fun of him. When she had finally convinced him to wear his navy-blue shirt with his black pants and he was out the door she shouted at him “Don’t put out on the first date.” And he was certain she had laughed a little too much on her own joke.

Bellamy drove to Clarke’s house to get her. She lived on a big house with what looked like an enormous garden and a driveway full of bicycles. He only made it out of his car when Clarke appeared out of the front door.

Bellamy gulped when he saw her with her hair on a perplexed bun, her black leather jacket and her skinny ripped jeans.

“Breathtaking.” Was the first thing he told her, mostly because that was the only word he could think of.

She blushed, and he opened the door for her.

He asked her where to and she told him the place. On the way she had explained the bicycles out of her house.

“My boys are having friends over.”

_She has two kids, both boys._ Bellamy updated his list of things he knew about Clarke.

Clarke and Bellamy had ended up going to watch a movie that Clarke had insisted that would change his life.

The movie was frozen 2, which Bellamy had found very funny.

How could an animated kid’s movie change his life?

“Just you wait.” Clarke had answered with the same mischievous smile she had the day she asked him out.

By the end of the movie Bellamy had grabbed Clarke’s hand for emotional support and a few tears had escaped his face.

When the lights went up, she turned and saw him wiping the tears off with his free hand.

“You are such a dork.” She told him and then she kissed his cheek.

Bellamy was ready to turn and kiss her at that moment. But something inside him stopped him. Their first kiss should be memorable, and he didn’t want it to be right after he cried.

Or in a room full of little kids.

So. He just winked at her. And she laughed.

He was winking at her with tears on his eyes. She knew Bellamy was special.

“How about some burgers?” he asked her once they were out of the cinema.

She nodded and they made their way towards the nearest burger joint.

They ordered and he told her about his story with his sister, how just like Elsa and Anna, Octavia and Bellamy had only each other.

He told her how he had to take care of her officially since he was 18 but he had done it his whole life unofficially.

And Clarke told him how she lost her father when she was barely an adult, how her life as she knew it shattered and she couldn’t trust her mother anymore.

She told him about Jasper and Monty and how lucky she was to have these two unique and pure creatures in her life, even if they sometimes were a pain in the ass.

When they felt that their conversation was getting too heavy Clarke just made a little fun of him.

And he loved it.

“You’re such an Elsa.” He told her at some point.  
“No, I’m not.”

“You definitely are. You are hesitant to open up to people, but I see through you, you are hiding a wild heart in there Clarke…Umm, what’s your last name?”  
She chuckled “Griffin.”

“You are hiding a wild and kind heart in there Clarke Griffin.” He pointed at the left side of her chest.

“Even though, you keep making fun of me.” He rushed to say before she had a chance to comment on the ‘kind’.

“How do you know this is not just a mask that I put on, to charm you?” he asked him with a smile.

“I don’t know any people who have read tomes of child psychology just to keep up a façade.”

“And to finish my reasons why you are such an Elsa.” He emphasized his last words.

“You are a princess.”

She snorted “A what?”

“You are a complete princess. The way you talk, the way you move, you’re superior to all of us lesser humans, and you don’t even realize it, you don’t even try it, you just are.”

She blushed, she was ready to get offended, she felt like he told her she was arrogant, but the way he spoke about her, and his last words, they instead made her blush.

“Well, Elsa is a queen either way.”

Bellamy chuckled, “It takes time, princess, you’ll get there, don’t rush things.”

He didn’t kiss her when the date was over, he drove her to her house escorted her to her driveway in front of the much fewer bikes with her hand in his and wished her goodnight.

She seemed disappointed when he didn’t seem to make a move, but she gave him a smile and prepared to turn but he tightened his hand to hers once again. She turned and they were closer than she had initially thought.

“Don’t rush things, princess. Remember?” he smirked and kissed her cheek, he may have lingered a little.

When she entered her house, she closed her eyes and let her smile as widely as it could get.

He was much dorkier than he looked.

And it was wonderful.

And they haven’t even kissed.

“Did you see frozen 2 after all? “

It was Jasper who asked on his way from the couch to her.

“Yes.”

“It went okay I take it.”

“Yes.”

“You like him a lot, don’t you?”

Her grin got even longer if that was possible and she nodded.

“Yes.”

“See, I told you. Frozen works.”

**3 rd time **

Their first kiss happened at their second date, right at the beginning.

Bellamy had asked her to meet at a park near this very beautiful fountain that Clarke couldn’t stop looking. She arrived first so she had time to admire the water jumping around on perplexed formations.

He arrived minutes later with his leather jacket, messy hair and big grin.

He was approaching her and they locked eyes while he was erasing the distance between them, before she even realized how it had happened or that it was happening his hand was on her cheek and he was closing the gap between their lips. Her head independent from her brain, moved towards him and they were kissing.

It was a sweet kiss, exploratory but still appropriate in public.

When they broke it he smiled at her and she opened her eyes, even though she didn’t remember closing them.

“Hello, princess.” He simply greeted her.

“What happened to not rushing?” She asked.  
“I wasn’t rushing. I just really wanted to only be able to think of you any time I see this fountain. And I want you to think of me any time you see it too.”

She smiled at him, he was being cheeky. She liked that side of him.

So, she kissed him again. And this time she remembered her every decision, how she grabbed his jacket, she moved up to meet his lips, and took control of the kiss by using her tongue.

She also felt his hand run through her back and waist and reaching out to cup her face.

“So, princess…”

“Is that gonna stick?”   
“The title? Maybe if I get to know you better, I’ll drop the formalities.”

They started their date at a bar, Bellamy shows Clarke how good he is at pool, and Clarke shows him how better than him she is.

“Med school takes longer than police academy I had more practice.” She shrugs it off.

Bellamy wins at darts and isn’t sure if she let him. They talk about their past as teenagers and how many games like those they have played.

Clarke tells him how Jasper had made a homemade bowling alley and how he used real bowling balls and ended up breaking the fence.

He laughs at that tells her about the time he and Miller tried to sneak out the academy for a night out and broke the fence and no one ever found out it was them.

She asks him if he always wanted to become a policeman. He tells her all about his dream of being a teacher and how he found out about the academy the moment where he had decided he needed a permanent job that would provide for him and his sister and how it turned out he loved protecting people.

She told him about her dreams, about sharing her art with people and traveling the world to visit galleries, but her mom had somehow convinced her that her second passion science would make a better career. Of course, it turned out she loved it.

**4 th time**

They continue hanging out at the bookstore, and they keep going out on dates but they haven’t clarified what they are. At least they hadn’t until Clarke drops her book on her lap just like Bellamy had and speaks louder than she intended.

“I want us to be exclusive.”

Bellamy had left his book down and looked at her baffled.

“I already do that.”

She felt her mouth forming another smile, he had that affect at her but she didn’t let it grow.

“Good. I wanted it to clarify.”

Bellamy was hesitant, he went to pick up his book but he didn’t.

“You weren’t...” It wasn’t a question. “Was there anyone else?”

“No. Not really. But we haven’t talked about it at all.”

Bellamy took a moment.

“Do you wanna get out of here go somewhere we can talk?”

Minutes later they were walking in yet another park.

“So let’s have the talk.” Bellamy urged.

“I said what I wanted to say, I want to be exclusive. Just you and me.”

“So you want me to be your boyfriend.” He smirked.

“I don’t really care what word we use.”

“I do. I care. I would _really_ like to call you my girlfriend. And it didn’t cross my mind the possibility of not being exclusive.”

“Yes, now I get it.”

“Are you sure? Because I can repeat it make it clearer maybe.” he wrapped his arms around her lower back and brought her closer to him, smirking again like a fool.

“No, I think I got-” he started talking though pretending he didn’t listen to her.

“I want you Clarke Griffin to be my one and only girlfriend. And I want to be your one and only boyfriend, I want to spend all the time I can with you, to just sit and talk with you, and okay maybe do other things with you too.”

“I’d be really interested in those other things.” she moved her head up and down quickly and suggestively and he mimicked her antics, with both of them giggling.

At that time Clarke’s phone rang. She picked it up while still smiling.

“Hello.”

Bellamy saw her face fall a little.

“Yes, Raven, I had no idea. Yeah take him home and I'll be right there with the meds.”

She quickly hung up and looked at Bellamy with an apologetic look at her face.

“Is everything okay?”

“No. Monty got sick and Raven is driving him home. But I gotta go examine him, take care of him. Be there for him, you know?”

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. Was she expecting him to have a problem with taking care of her son?

“Princess, of course. Do you need me to help out, drive you or something?”

“No, no. I’ve got my car, here. Thanks for being so understanding, baby.” she gave him a quick kiss and they started walking towards her car.

“That’s what boyfriends are for, _baby.”_ she smiled at him while entering her car.

Monroe was surprised to see her friend return so soon and she told him exactly that.

“Clarke’s kid got sick at school and she went to be with him.” he explained.

“Clarke has a kid?” Monroe asked.

“Nope, she has two. Two sons.”

“Wow, and you’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“You’re always saying you have enough family problems as it is.”

“I’m saying that wishing that you and Murphy will stop getting in trouble all the time.”

“Aww, you consider us family?” She said with an obviously fake emotional voice

“You’re such a jerk.” Bellamy laughed at her when he realized she was messing with him.

“But Clarke is...She is very special, and obviously the fact that she is a mom won’t stop me from being with her.” 

“Atta boy.” Monroe patted his back and left him alone.

Later when he was talking to Octavia about Clarke, mainly because he couldn’t shut up about her, Octavia made one good question.

“So when are you meeting her boys?”

“O, it’s too early, I haven’t even met her friends, and she hasn’t met any of you either.”

“It’s gotta happen at some point though right. You’re both serious about this right?”  
“Yes, yes we are but these are children we are talking about. She can’t just go present me at them. I don’t even know if they know I exist.”

“How old are they?”

“Why are you asking?”

“To see how much they can understand?” Octavia answered with a question like it was too obvious to be questioned.

“Oh.” Bellamy started thinking about it. “I don’t really know. All I know is that they are old enough to read and go to school.”

“They already go to school? How old is SHE?”

“She’s like 25.”

“So it adds up.” Octavia was deep in thought. “But she has two of them. Are they twins? Or were they planned.”

“I don’t know O. I haven’t asked.”

“And she doesn’t talk about them?”

“She does. She talks about them all the time but she hasn’t told me about their father, or their age or how she got them?”

“What has she told you about them then?”

“Lots of things. How Monty has a crush on his friend Harper, how Jasper loves the diaries of a wimpy kid, and that he can’t handle spicy foods. She has told me how much she fights so they don’t spend their entire day playing video games and actually help her around their house.”

“Bel, I think maybe you should ask her about all of that.”

**5 th time**

A week later Clarke was at Bellamy’s apartment. They had barely seen each other with Monty being sick and then Jasper catching the flu from Monty. So when she got some free time she went straight to his place.

And they spend quite some quality time.

Clarke had spent the whole evening at the apartment and they were at his couch cuddling when she turned towards him and kissed him.

“What was that for?”

“That was for being such an amazing man and boyfriend. Thank you so much for being understanding these past days.”

“Princess, of course. I get it. It’s your family.”

“Yes, and I know you get it but not everyone is as good as you.” Bellamy could understand that Clarke was tangling with telling him something.

“Clarke you wanna share something with me?” Clarke was thankful for that question. It someway, made her feel safe enough to share her thoughts and insecurities.

“Yes. You see my last girlfriend used to get super jealous of every one of my friends including Monty and Jasper. I tried to make her see that the boys and she held a different place in my heart but she never understood, I even introduced them to each other but she couldn’t get over the jealousy she wanted to be the only focus in my life. So you being so amazing about all of this is...” he interrupted her by kissing her.

“Your last girlfriend was a jerk, and stupid for letting you go, I am so lucky to be with you.” she kissed him this time, deeper than before.

He broke the kiss “Is this the reason, I haven’t met your boys yet? Or any of your friends?”

“You want to meet them?”

“Yes, of course. I want to know everything about you Clarke, and that means I want to know the people in your life.”

“Okay.” She said shyly.

“Okay?” he repeated with a smile on his face. She nodded and leaned in for another sweet kiss.

Once again he broke the kiss “I want you to meet my friends too though.”

“Yes, Bellamy. Now will you let me have my way with you?” she didn’t give him time to even think and she reunited their lips while sitting on his legs.

Bellamy broke the kiss again “Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” she groaned and he chuckled and kissed her deeper and more passionately than before.

Later when they were preparing dinner he brought up the conversation again.

“So who am I gonna meet first?”

“I was thinking Monty and Jasper. It’s easier all you have to do is come home and they’ll be there. Meeting the rest of the gang is going to be a bit trickier. Especially with Josie and Wells being away for work.”

“Do they know about me?”

“Josie and Wells?”

“No, Monty and Jasper.”

“Babe, I’m missing from home quite often. They know I’m with someone. Besides I can’t exactly shut up about you.”

“I can’t shut up about you either.” They both grinned at each other.

“So do they like me?”

“Does your sister like me?”

“My sister will like anyone who will get me out of her business.” Clarke smacked him with the kitchen towel.

“So they don’t like me?”

“They don’t know you Bellamy. So far they like that I come home being happy.” She smiled at him and he moved to hug her from behind while she was mixing the sauce they were making. “Don’t put spice on it. I’ll give you some for the boys.” He said and pecked her neck.

“You know they’re old enough to feed themselves.”

“Yeah, yeah. Actually you’ve never told me who’s older? Monty or Jasper?” Clarke was a little thrown.

“Jasper. But they’re pretty close in age. Why?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to find out. If you asked me I would say Monty.”

“Monty is wiser and more mature. Jasper has the maturity of a four year old. You still haven’t answered me seriously though. Will your sister like me?”

“Yes, princess of course. Octavia always said that I needed a woman who would be able to put me in my place and let me be me at the same time.”

“I do that?”

“Very successfully.”

“Bellamy?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Whatever the hell you want.”

“Do you want to come by my place? Meet the boys?”

“Of course.”

“I’m so looking forward to it.”

“What should I bring?”

“What do you mean?”

“I need them to like me Clarke, that means that I need them to be happy. So what can I bring that would make them happy?”

“I don’t know, vodka?” Clarke suggested and Bellamy snorted. Then he turned to her and expected for something.

“Come on Clarke. Seriously? Should I bring them video games, perhaps?”

“No, they already got everything they need. Besides Raven is pretty good with computers, she hooks them up with everything. Just get them a drink.”

“Okay drinks. What do they like? Soda?”  
“Everyone likes soda.” She asked baffled.

“Okay soda. Should I bring something else? Chips? Chocolates? Legos?”

“Bellamy are you okay? What kind of questions are they? You don’t have to bring anything, just yourself, and maybe some clothes in case you decide to stay in.” she looked at him suggestively.

“Isn’t that too much? Especially for the first time they meet me?”

Clarke was confused.

“Too much? Bellamy what is happening?”

“Clarke,” he took a breath in “I’m serious about you. I know it’s yet too soon, but that’s the truth. I like you, and I want to make sure everything works out. I need Monty and Jasper to like me, to accept me as your partner. I won’t rush them.”

Clarke kept looking at the man in front of her, more confused than ever but also so keen by him, so moved by his honesty. “I feel the same way. You’re so weird but I feel the same way.”

**+1 time**

Bellamy was so anxious, yet again. He was waiting in his car with the engine stopped ready to step out and take this huge step on his and Clarke’s relationship.

Whatever happened he had to make sure that her sons would like him. Otherwise the future of Clarke and his relationship was very unsettled.

With a deep breath he exited the car and took slow steps to Clarke’s door.

When the door opened it revealed a tall and skinny guy in his twenties.

Bellamy was thrown.

“Umm, hi?”

“Hi, dude you must be Bellamy. Come in” The guy gestured to Bellamy to get in and he hesitantly did.

“Where is Clarke and...” Bel got interrupted by the guy.

“Clarke and Jasper are at the kitchen.” he provided and continued to calling them.

“Hey guys. He’s here.”

After that the sound of feet rushing was heard and while Bellamy was expecting Clarke to come in with a kid by her side she came in with a guy taller than her also in his twenties.

Clarke walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

“Hi.” She smiled at him but he was still super confused.

“Let me introduce you, this is Monty,” she pointed at the guy that had let him in “and this dork here is Jasper,” she pointed at the other guy “those are my boys. Boys this is Bellamy, my boyfriend.”

Clarke said it with such a big smile that Bellamy’s chest would soar his sure if only he wasn’t so shocked.

“So when you said boys you meant like… friends.” he asked her quietly.

She looked at him with furrowed brows and questioning eyes “What?”

“I… You … I… I don’t know where to start?”

“To start? Bellamy is everything okay?”

“No. No everything is okay. It’s just that…” he was at a loss of words.

“Should we give some space guys?” Monty asked.

“Yes.”

“No.”

They both said at the same time.

“No it’s okay just a little misunderstanding. I, umm…. I just thought.” Bellamy tried.

“You know it’s easy to get confused like that. And just. I wasn’t expecting…”

Clarke and the boys gave him time but they were getting restless.

“Bel, get it out already.”

“I thought you’d be smaller.” He burst out in his last hope that it would make sense.

“How much smaller can they get they’re skin and bones.” Clarke laughed.

“No, I meant. I thought they would be younger. Like going to middle school younger?”

“What?”

“Come again?” The two boys questioned him.

“Look, it’s not a big deal I thought I was gonna meet your sons today.” he turned to Clarke.

“I don’t have sons.” Clarke stated.

“Yeah, it’s become pretty clear to me now.”

“Wait,” Jasper intervened “you thought that we were her kids?” he was ready to laugh and when Bellamy nodded that’s what he did.

And everyone in the room except for Bellamy did the same.

Clarke rested her arm on his chest and leaned on him while she was laughing.

“What made you think that?”

Bellamy's thoughts from the moment the walked in burst out of him. “You never not once have called them your friends. You always call them your boys. You buy them children’s book, you give them rides, their friends all have bicycles, you have them do the chores, you get so proud when they do well in school, you don’t let them play video games whenever they want, and oh yeah. You spend a week inclusively taking care of them when they were sick, you even took a leave if absence from your job.”

“See, I told you, you were a mother hen.” Jasper commented.

“Bro, that’s just her. Her character, she takes care of people.” Monty explained.

“Oh please if I didn’t you’d be one with the couch and your filth by now.”

Clarke said.

“Bellamy.” she turned to him. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

Bellamy wanted to answer. But he was still overwhelmed with the revelation that Clarke wasn’t a mom.

“Do you know how much I worried about this? I didn’t sleep last night because I kept thinking what would happen if your kids didn’t like me.”

Clarke gave a look to Jasper and Monty and they both took their cue and left the living room and the couple alone.

“Come 'ere, sit.” she gestured and Bellamy sat at the couch his hands on his chin with his elbows resting at his knee. Clarke sat at the coffee table their knees almost touching.

Bellamy laughed. “I never thought to ask, because I was certain. I thought you were so open from the start, talking about your children. And I liked you so much that I wasn’t gonna let a simple fact like that you had kids throw me off. And all the clues fit. Like I mentioned.”

Clarke smiled but didn’t laugh. It was obvious that this was troubling him. So all she could do is listen to him.

“And what about the children psychology books?”

“There’s this girl Madi, she is twelve and she lives at an orphanage, I met her accidentally but now I’m like her big sister. I’m trying to help her”

Bellamy kept quiet, he just nodded.

“Bellamy?” Clarke asked quietly.

He looked at her

“Does this changes how you see me now?”

Bellamy's eyebrows furrowed

“Of course not.” he shook his head.

“Clarke.” He said like it was all the explanation he had to give.

But Clarke needed more and he knew it.

“You’re amazing. That can’t change. And I want you in my life.”

He pushed his body closer to hers, and gave her a sweet kiss. She let her forehead rest on his, and he chuckled again.

“You have all the rights to call me a loser now. I can’t believe I made such a big deal of it. I _am_ a loser. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I wanted to make a good impression too… fuck.” She laughed too.

“Oh they’ll just have a new funny story to stare, while drinking vodka.” She said knowingly “Which now I realize why you dismissed that idea so easily.”

Bellamy chuckled then. At that moment Jasper was heard from the other room “Moooom, Monty took the last chocolate.” And they both erupted in a new wave of laughter. Clarke was the first one to talk.

“Okay I see it now.”


End file.
